


Variations On The Same Theme

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani and Marc. Marc, and Dani. Again. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations On The Same Theme

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you <3
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> The bits without the place or date are "now" or round about now.
> 
> It goes from now through different moments, back to now.

"I need to talk to you."

The way the words sounded - much more serious than the normal conversations they organised, figuring out how to sneak around - made Dani's heart drop.

"Ok?"

Marc kept the eye contact, smiling slightly but almost shaking with the nerves, before taking a deep breath and pointing towards his motorhome. "You free now, or-"

"Yeah. We have plans-"

"Oh. Right yeah sorry-"

"Are you about to break up with me?"

Marc's eyes snapped back up to meet his, wide and terrified, until he managed to shake his head and find his voice. "NO."

*

Sepang, 2015

Vale: Did you know he was going to do that?

Dani: No

Vale: Thought not

Dani: I don't want to be involved

Vale: Thought not. I expected you to say more

Dani: Watch it all again. I disagree with you and I've said so

Vale: Not so much

Dani: The perfect amount. Leave me alone now please and leave me out of it

Vale: Well at least you don't have to be jealous anymore

Dani: Excuse me?

Vale: You're so obvious

Dani: Marc is my teammate, that's all

Vale: Maybe that's true NOW

Vale: But it wasn't before

Vale: We didn't, in case you were wondering

Vale: He never cracked

The Honda rider looked down at the phone, the admission that yes, the Italian had tried to make Marc cheat and yes, he knew much more than he'd feared, making his blood boil.

Dani: I don't care anymore. I'll give you some advice though: don't start a petty war with Marc. Because he doesn't care

Vale: Yeah sure

Dani: I don't mean he's not interested

Dani: I mean it will just make it even more difficult for you on track

Vale: Experience?

Dani: No. I never crossed the line.

Vale: You really think that's what happened?

Dani: Leave me alone. I have a nice life outside the paddock and I don't want this in it right now

Vale: Classic Pedrosa

Dani: Are you happy?

Vale: What?

Dani: When you look in the mirror and talk to yourself honestly, are you happy?

Vale: Yeah of course

Dani: Then we don't need to talk anymore.

*

Montmelo, 2015

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know. Fine. Ok."

"Dani please don't-"

"Me please don't? I told you. I said I couldn't deal with it anymore and-"

"I didn't DO anything-"

"Maybe you didn't, I don't know. But you were late, you were late because you were with him, and you put me second. Again. Because you thought I'd put up with it-"

"Dani that's not how it was-"

"That's how it feels. And I'm not bringing this up for the first time, and nothing changed. So I can't-"

"Please don't-"

"I'm sorry, OK? It's too much. I love you but this, us, here...everything. The whole situation is too much. And I compromise so much and it just feels like I'm your backup plan. So we're done."

*

Texas, 2013

"Hellooooo..."

_Oh God. Classic._ The older Honda rider smiled into the pillow before wearily pushing himself upright, knowing full well who it was on the other side of the door. _He's so young. And so predictable._ "I'm happy for you that you won but it's not my party! I need to sleep."

"Booooo. Come on...share some of this champagne with me. Pleasseeeee?"

"Marc it's 3am."

"I won my first race! I want to celebrate with my hero!"

"Go and knock on Vale's door then!"

"Pfff jajajajaja jajajajaja..." The laugh echoed around the hallways. "They reported that a bit wrong!"

"Yeah yeah, OK. Still. I'm asleep! And your rival!"

"You're talking to me!"

"Because you woke me up!"

"So you can share some champagne! I'm not going away."

_No I know you're not bloody going away._ "Right, fine."

"WOO!!!!!!!!!"

"SHHHH!!!" The older rider got to the door and opened it, scowling or trying to despite the adorable mess he was looking at, and then clamped his hand over Marc's mouth and pulled him into the room as the excessive Wooo continued. "SHH!!!"

"So..." Hiccup. "Sorry."

"Hmm."

_God you're so hot. Ruffled. And hot-_ The alcohol quickly swept through the ridiculousness before the younger rider swooped in for a kiss, catching Dani's breath and then letting him go to stare at him, now leant back against the wall and eyes locked together.

"What are you-"

"We're in the land of frrrrrreedom." The grin was pure mischief. "Freedom says don't waste chances just because you might be embarrassed."

"B..but...Marc you...we..."

"You're really telling me I'm wrong." The rookie stood up straight, that making him much closer to Dani again, and leant his head down to whisper in his ear. "Saw your boxers twitch. Give it up, Pedrosa."

"We can't-"

"Yes. We really can."

*

Aragon, 2013

Marc: I'm so sorry

Dani: Stop messaging me

Marc: No, I'm so sorry. Where are you?

Dani: This is typical. You're the one in the wrong, and I'm the one getting ignored

Dani: Just leave me alone for a few days

Marc: I didn't do it on purpose. 

Dani: I know, but it was dangerous

Marc: I have your birthday present

Dani: We'll talk in Malaysia, please just leave me alone a while

Marc: Ok. I'm sorry.

_I love you._ He typed that out, hovered over send, and then deleted it.

*

Sepang, 2013

Marc: I'm still really sorry. And I know you said leave you alone and I know you were angry in there...and I still disagree that I was reckless. It was chance. But I'm so, so sorry and this is breaking my heart

Marc: I miss you. All the time. Not just as...whatever we were doing. Are doing? I miss you as a friend and as someone to talk to...I miss you replying to me with emojis and random crap. I miss knowing that if I need you you're there, and I miss knowing that you will call me if you need me.

Marc: I know it hurt you and I know why you disagree but I promise - I'm not crazy. I know the risks and I respect the risks and I respect your opinion

Marc: So please just...let me talk to you or see you. Maybe it won't be exactly how it was or that will take me a long time to prove to you that I'm sorry and won't do it again - but please just let me back in. Just a bit.

The younger rider sniffed slightly as he read the words and watched the two ticks appear and not go blue, not having realised quite how much all of that was true, having been lying to himself about the seriousness maybe, of both his feelings and the situation, and then sighed and turned off the bedside light as he slid down the headboard to lying in the bed. _I really do love you, which is stupid as the outcome of some quick fun with your teammate, but I really do love you._

He felt his heart explode as the phone pinged and lit up, before it sank again as he read the message.

Vale: Ehhh bambino we're in the bar

Vale: Just press conferences tomorrow ;)

Marc: Jajaj thanks but I'll pass this time! Have a good night!

_The world must have changed quickly where messages from Valentino Rossi are now disappointing._

Another few minutes passed staring at the ceiling in the dark, before he picked the phone up again and it pinged in his hand.

Dani: 247

Dani: But you're not staying

*

Valencia, 2015

Marc: I think we need a plan

Jorge: Get a better sense of humour?

Marc: Jajajaja no not that kind

Jorge: Then what 

Marc: Honestly I'm just going to ride very sensibly tomorrow and ignore everything. You should know that

Jorge: You...ride sensibly

Marc: Shut up a minute

Marc: But if you beat him I'm going to be very happy and I guess if I ride sensibly you're also going to be very happy

Jorge: It's all I ever wanted :P

Marc: Fuck off

Marc: Anyway the idea is to just make sure we're cold to each other. Well not evil, but try not to interact or anything. Yeah?

Jorge: So you're not going to blow me 

Marc: Ok who is this...

Jorge: jejejejeje 

Marc: Jonathan

Marc: Give him his phone back

Jorge: It's me again. I like the plan and I don't want you to blow me

Marc: That's all I ever wanted

Jorge: ok then. See you tomorrow!

Marc: Ciao

Marc: Idiot

*

Valencia, 2013

"You made it."

"Like I wassssn't going to make it..."

"You're drunk."

"Yessss. Still not going to forget about YOU am I?!" The younger rider wound his arms round Dani's neck - almost as much to steady himself - and then leant into the kiss. "I can't believe I won."

"Believe it." The whisper came back low and intimate, underlying the quiet around them. "Believe it because you deserve it."

"I have sssssomething to tell you..."

"Hmm?"

"You're the bessst perssson I've evvver met." Marc nuzzled further into him, feeling Dani's hands lock behind him to hold him there, and pressed his lips against his ear. "How can you say that when I cost you all this."

"Because life happens." _And I love you._

"Life happens. It does. I'm glad it does." The younger pulled away enough to get eye contact and then pressed a kiss on his lips, left staring at him and feeling his heart start to thump. "I'm glad life happens. I love life."

_I wish-_

"I love you, too. A lot." The rookie Champion suddenly felt himself shrink as the expression looking back at him just looked purely shocked. _Oh God what if you don't-_ "You don't have to-"

"You love me."

"A lot. You're like my entire life and I'm so glad I have you."

*

Brno, 2014

Marc: I have room service

Dani: I'm a bit drunk

Marc: If you get here in 10 minutes I'll be your slave all night

Dani: Test tomorrow...

Marc: I can take it. Victory present.

Dani: Dunno if I can give it but I'mma try

Marc: Stop hanging out with Nicky

Dani: Alright y'all

*

Christmas, 2015

Marc: Said I wasn't going to contact you but I guess I lied. I just want to say Merry Christmas. I love you and I never won't...hope you have an amazing holiday season and everything.

Marc: And thank you so much for everything. I think you know what it meant but I want to make sure.

Marc: Bye baby. Miss you like hell.

*

October, 2015

Dani: Please don't tell him I asked. Is he ok?

Alex: Hey. Why don't you ask?

Dani: Because I want the truth

Alex: Marc would never lie to you

Dani: I don't want a brave face

Alex: Ok then he's not very ok

Alex: He's in Andorra on his own

The Repsol rider read that through a couple of times, replied his thanks, and then took a deep breath and dialled.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi."

*

Sepang test, 2016

"Hello."

"Hi."

*

Argentina, 2016

Dani: We're in the bar if you guys want to join. No pressure but thought I'd ask

Marc: There's only me here

Dani: Then we're in the bar if you want to join!

Marc: Really?

Dani: Really...

"Night, then."

"Night." Marc turned to his door, not wanting to make a big thing of the fact they wouldn't go through the same one - for his sanity as much as Dani's - and then turned back again as the older rider didn't move. "You ok?"

"Not really." The sudden emotion in it surprised both of them, Dani leaning back on the door and looking up to keep everything controlled with a big sigh. "I mean...this is all wrong. Don't you think?"

"Wrong." _He's drunk and he'll regret-_

"It's all wrong. And I miss it. Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" _I miss you like hell._

"How it was before. Before all this and the war and everything. When we had a great bike and I didn't have another scar on my arm. When it was all so easy. Don't you miss it?"

"Every day."

"So why can't it go back-"

"You said we couldn't rewind-"

"Maybe we can't. We can't control fucking stupid newspapers or any of that. We can't control rule changes. But we can change some of it-"

"Dani you're drunk-"

"I'm not drunk. I've just had enough to drink to be honest and say I miss you. Can I say that?"

"Of course you can. I miss you too."

"So then why-"

"Because I'm not going to push you. Ok? Ever. You told me not to and so I never will. I love you and that's not going to change but I did change. I did change and I know it's not up to me-"

"You still love me."

"I'm never going to stop."

"So then why are we going into separate rooms?"

_Don't do this to me, please._ "I already said. I'm not going to push you."

"So you don't want to-"

"I want everything but I'm not moving from where I am now."

There was a pause, atmosphere suddenly incredibly charged and both hearts hammering, before Dani spoke again. "You mean you don't want me back or you mean literally."

"I mean I love you but the only way I'm moving tonight is backwards into my room. And if you want to follow me I will never fuck it up ever again. But I'm not doing this again where I decide what I want and convince you."

The older rider stared at him after that, having expected more to have spent the night trying not to give too many signals, and then having given in and realised that he didn't want Marc to think he didn't want him. He wanted to convince himself of that. Because it was easier.

"Life would be easier if I just turned round and went to sleep."

"Yep."

*

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound sure."

"Because I'm scared what you're going to say."

"Ok..."

"But I want to be honest with you because I'm not going back to how it was."

"Ok..."

Marc passed him the phone, open on a message thread, and then bit his lip as Dani read through it.

Vale: Did you mean the handshake?

Marc: I've always meant the handshake. 

Vale: Ok. Good. So now, we're OK.

Marc: I was angry, then I got over it. For me it's fine

Vale: Ok...me too. Some perspective this weekend

Marc: I know. Something that shouldn't have been lost in the first place

Vale: I know. For that, I'm sorry.

Marc: Ok. I'm sorry you didn't win a tenth title. I'm not sorry for Phillip Island because I won an amazing race and I'm not sorry for Sepang because I just stood up for myself

Vale: I thought you were going to fold

Marc: I know

Vale: Got that a bit wrong, eh ;)

Marc: Just a bit...

Vale: I'm sorry you fell off. I wanted you to go wide

Marc: I know. You hit my brake lever

Vale: I know. I didn't do it on purpose, I was trying to push you wide

Marc: Ok

Vale: You could have overtaken him in Valencia

Marc: For a chance to win a title for me? Yeah I could. In a normal race? No, it was too dangerous. Jorge is an incredible defensive rider.

Marc: Perspective. I don't have to do anything reckless just because it looks better in the Italian press

Marc: And I didn't. And I won't.

Vale: So you agree it was possible

Marc: Possible is not probable is not sensible is not safe

Marc: The lines change when there are different things on the line. You know that

Vale: I do

Marc: It was never a conspiracy

Vale: Ok

Marc: So we're ok

Vale: We're OK. Not best friends, but we're OK

Marc: I don't need any more friends, that's ok. 

Vale: I got you wrong

Marc: You did. I got you wrong

Vale: I don't think you did. I think I got on the wrong path a bit

Marc: I don't know if I believe you. But if you think that, I don't think it was the wrong path. I think you just walked in the opposite direction for a while.

Vale: That sounds better.

Marc: Going backwards is never better.

Vale: Ok. So forwards.

Marc: Forwards.

Vale: Shake on it?

Marc: Every weekend.

Dani got to the end, took a breath, and then sat back as he handed the phone back.

"Wow."

"I know."

"So..."

"So..."

"So why did I need to read all of that?"

"Because we're going forwards, not backwards. And I wanted to show you it's not starting again."

*

Argentina, 2016

"Life would be easier if I just turned round and went to sleep."

"Yep."

"Ok." The older rider hovered there for a second, hand on his door handle, before letting go and walking the two steps between them, stopping just in front of the younger rider and taking a moment to pause as Marc's eyes closed. _You're really not going to do anything unless I do._ "Can I kiss you?"

"I told you, I love you."

"So you're going to open the door."

"I told you, I love you. And I'm not moving."

The older rider looked at him for a second, suddenly looking like that smaller 2013 version - somehow not quite the media image - in the hotel hallway at 3am, and then took a deep breath and put one arm round him, pulling him in until they were forehead to forehead and feeling the sparks tingle through him. _An easy life doesn't mean it's the best one you can have._

"I need to split up with my girlfriend in the morning."

"I trust you."

"If we do this, we're doing it properly."

"I told you already-" The words got cut off as Dani's mouth finally connected with his, soft and gentle and somehow controlled despite the desperation, getting lost in it until managing to open the door and half tumble through, both of them starting to grin into the kiss with wet cheeks, too much emotion suddenly tumbling out in the space of a few minutes until they were paused and free of their clothes, eyes locked together and then leant forehead to forehead.

"Forwards."

Marc smiled to himself, nodding and stealing another kiss, before pressing his lips against Dani's ear and running his hands down his teammate's shivering back.

_"Forwards."_


End file.
